The Truth about you
by Midnight19
Summary: Hermione invites harry over to her house for the rest of the summer and ron is "err...busy" Hermione knows that she likes harry and harry likes her, but how and when will they tell each other?
1. Letters

The truth about you  
  
Chapter 1 Letters  
  
Harry was reading "Plants, Herbs and where to find them" when Hedgwig flew by and knocked the book out of his hand. She hooted loudly and pecked at his wrist. Harry unwrapped the three notes tied to her leg and read one. It said:  
  
Harry- Miss you lots! Guess What! My Mum and Dad say you can spend the rest of the summer here! Ron is busy though.Call me at 735-2113. Hope you can come!  
-Hermione  
  
Harry almost yelled out in joy but remembered the "Dursley House Rule #7". "Harry should never be heard or spoken to". The next letter was from Ron:  
  
Harry!  
  
I'll be err...busy this summer.doing "stuff"!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry wondered what "err" and "stuff" meant. He went on and read the last letter:  
  
Harry- When you come (if you come)to my house over the summer I'll need to speak with you about something.  
-Hermione  
  
Harry reread all the letters before he asked his aunt and uncle.  
***** "Uncle Vernon? I was wondering if I could spend the rest of the summer with the Grangers?" Harry asked his uncle nervously. "Isn't her parents like us?" chimed in Dudley. "Ya, their normal" "As long as they don't pick you up by the M word, then you can.humph" Harry raced to the phone and called Hermione. "Hermione?" "Harry? What did they say?" "Yes!" "I have a new car so I'll be by in about two hours to pick you up." "Great!" "Bye!" The said at the same time and hung up.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfiction..please tell me if it was good! More to come! 


	2. The New Hermione

Chapter 2  
  
The new Hermione  
  
Harry was just done packing when her heard the doorbell.  
He ran downstairs with his trunk. He opened the door and there was Hermione. She looked beautiful in her sparkly red, white, and blue shirt and Levi capris. She was actually wearing lipstick. "Hey Hermione!" said  
Harry and left. You wouldn't of ever known he was there, like his Aunt,  
Uncle and Dudley were there and had never even heard about "Harry James Potter". Until he came running back in the house almost forgetting Hedgwig,  
you would have never thought he was there.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the short chapter!!! I was busy.more to come. 


	3. 78 Red Running Road

Chapter 3  
78 Red Running Road  
  
Hermione was driving. They turned up "Red Running Road". Harry looked at all the mansions and wondered which was Hermione's house. They pulled up a driveway and the door of the house had the number "78" on  
it.  
Hermione stopped the car and got out.  
She walked over to Harry's door and opened it to let him out. When harry was out of the car, he heard the door open and saw Mr. and Mrs.  
Granger at the door.  
Mr. Granger came over and said "Hermione, so harry the house.I'll get everything." So Harry and Hermione walked inside and Hermione showed him  
the living room, kitchen, bedrooms, bathrooms, study, the attic, and  
basement. Harry was wide-eyed at the end or the tour. Hermione asked Harry "What do you want to do today? Oh! I know! We can visit my friends! Who first Tara  
or Serena?"  
"Serena? I guess."  
Hermione spoke again. "No! I know! we can go to that new park down the  
street!" Hermione was so excited about everything that she didn't look where she was going and smashed into the wall. "I'm ok.ok.I am." She got  
back up, grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out the door.  
  
A/N: how is it so far? I got SOME ideas for this story by "My Month at  
'Mione's". ONLY SOME!!! 


	4. The Park

Chapter 4  
The Park  
  
Hermione was turning on her car when harry was getting in. A song was playing that Hermione sang along with (but missed a few words)  
"Are you happy now? Are you happy now? I (mumble, Mumble) don't care!  
(Mumble)" Harry was thinking she has changed, yes, but is that good or bad? Harry and  
Hermione were at the park about 5 minutes later.  
"Harry? You haven't been talking much since you got here." "Sorry, I'm just thinking, thinking about why Ron say "err". Its giving me  
a headache."  
"Oh, ok."  
"Oh Hermione! In your second letter you wanted to tell me something  
important.what was it?" Harry asked Hermione.  
"Harry! Look! Look there at the poster! Fireworks tonight!  
Harry read all of it:  
  
| FireWorks! | | Tonight! | | 8:30 | | | |_____________________________|  
  
Harry said, "then lets go to it!"  
"Harry, are you sure?"  
"Yes, Herms! Of course I am!"  
Ok...but you have NEVER seen fireworks.let alone these!" 


	5. Fireworks

Chapter 5  
FireWorks  
  
Harry and Herms (A/N: he calls her Herms now) were back at the house. Hermione was reading a book harry gave to her for her birthday last year. Harry was doing schoolwork (A/N: yes they are still in school, 7th years). Hermione closed her book at went to Harry's room to see what he was doing.  
She knocked and walked in.  
"Hi Harry! Want to go for a walk?" Herms asked. "Ok, I'm getting tired of this herboligy homework!" Harry waited for Herms  
to get her shoes on.  
"Ready!" Herms called from her room.  
Harry's min was still going one million miles per second. She still hasn't talked to me about the "important" thing she wanted to ask  
me.wonder what she is going to ask me.I hope I won't hurt her f- His  
thoughts were cut off by Hermione yelling  
"I'm coming down!".  
When she Came downstairs they set off for the walk.  
A/N I'm not going to add part of the want, it was only silence.  
  
Harry and Hermione were walking down the side walk when she noticed it was  
getting dark.  
"Harry! The fireworks! Its almost 8:30!"  
They ran down the sidewalk and came to a stop.  
Hermione looked at her watch and it was only 6:30.  
They walked down to the grounds and got there about 8:00.  
The fire works started and Harry asked "Herms, you wanted to tell me  
something important?"  
Hermione paused before answering, "I err.Harry! Look!"  
There was a huge firework that looked like a ring around a heart. Hermione looked at harry then looked back at the sky and thought, I'll tell him on our way back to the.Oh my! We forgot to tell mum and dad where we  
were! Oh well, As long as I'm with harry, I don't care. 


	6. Something “Important”

Chapter 6  
Something "Important"  
Harry and Herms were walking home when Harry said "Herm, I need to  
rest.there's a bench over there, can we sit there for a second?"  
"Ok, sure." Herms replied. Herms and Harry were sitting on the bench when harry asked "Herms, what was  
so important that you wanted to tell me?" Hermione tried to change the subject, but she knew she had to tell him now!  
"Harry, you know how everyone says I have a crush and they think its on  
Ron? Well, it's not. Its.Its.its on you."  
Hermione turned away blushing and somewhat smiling. I have finally told him.now he'll know. She thought to herself. It took a minute for Harry to respond to what Herms said. "you also should know something.I have had a crush on you since.the 1st year.and I never told you because I thought you  
might laugh at me." "Laugh at YOU? No way! I thought you would laugh at ME!" Hermione turned back around facing Harry. He was bright red and was looking straight in her eyes now. Hermione leaned in closer to Harry and Harry leaned in closer to her. They had just kissed for the fist time ever and meant it. No Ron to swear at them, no teachers, no parents.WAIT! My parents! Hermione thought as she pulled back away from harry. "HARRY! We never told my parents where  
we were going!" 


	7. Aftermath of the fireworks

Chapter 7  
Aftermath of the Fireworks When harry and Herms got home Mr. Granger went off at Hermione "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL US! WAIT UNTIL YOU MOTHER HEARS ABOUT  
THIS!" Mr. Granger had to go to work (A.N he and Mrs. Granger work at  
night) and left a half of an hour later.  
Hermione and Harry chose to watch a movie.  
"What movie do you want to watch?" Hermione asked.  
"Whatever you want to watch." Harry replied.  
"Oh! How about homeward bound?"  
"Ok, sure." Harry agreed even though he didn't know what it was. Harry snuggled up close to Hermione and kissed her. That's what they did for half the time instead of watch the movie. Harry and Hermione slept for a little.  
Harry woke up before Hermione and said "Hermione! Wake up!"  
Hermione woke up and watched more of the movie.  
  
A little while in the movie Hermione asked Harry, "Harry? Would you  
consider us as going out? I mean I really like you" Harry thought for a while. "If you want.I really, really like you too." Hermione scooted closer to harry. Hermione leaned in to kiss harry. She got "permission" to kiss him. Harry thought I guess I really do love Hermione! Wait, I used the word "love"! Harry was still kissing her when he thought that. Hermione thought  
I love him so much! Wait I never thought I would say "love"!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Next Day Harry woke up still on the couch. Hermione was still there too. Harry woke up first. "Hermione? Hermione? Wake up, love." Harry had a tingle down his spine when he called Herms "Love". Hermione woke up 5 after 8. "Harry, what  
is planed for today?" Hermione asked sleepily.  
"I don't know, what about the beach?"  
"I have a hot tub out back.maybe after the beach, or the fair." "Hermione, what time did your parents say you were going to be home at?"  
Harry questioned.  
"they are staying in France for a week or two.see the note?"  
Harry read it. They really were there.  
Harry and Hermione? The only people in the house. 


	8. The Beach and the Fair

Chapter 8  
The Beach  
  
Harry and Hermione went to the beach later that day.  
  
Hermione picked the most isolated spot on the beach, to relax in peace.  
  
A/N:  
What happened at the beach was mostly talking about jobs after they  
graduate, Hogwarts and other stuff. So lets just skip to the Fair.  
  
Harry and Hermione left the beach and headed for the fair. Hermione chose  
all the roller coasters first.in which harry had to ride with her.  
  
By the time they were off the roller coasters it began to get dark, So they  
went on the Ferris wheel.  
  
They left the fair after that. When they got home they watched something called " So weird". After that, Hermione reminded Harry about their hot tub  
out back.  
Harry and Hermione went to change.  
  
A.N I gotta run. That's all for this chapter.the hot tub was talking.THAT'S  
ALL! 


	9. Hogwarts' letters

Chapter 9  
Diagon Alley Harry and Herms were eating breakfast when Hedgwig swooped in and dropped four letters. All were from Hogwarts, two for Harry and Two for Hermione.  
Harry opened his first letter that read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
You are Gryffindors new Prefect.  
You will be required to wear this badge to every meeting.  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledoor  
  
Harry looked shocked. Hermione looked the same.  
Obviously she also got the badge.  
Harry read the next letter:  
  
Mr. H. Potter,  
You will need to buy the following supplies:  
Advanced DADA around the world  
History of magic  
Talons and tea leaves  
Charming spells  
Potions  
Magical Creatures  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledoor  
Merniva McMonagall  
  
Harry put the letters down and Hermione was still staring.  
"Well, Herms looks like you just got the "smartest witch" award!"  
Harry said sarcastically.  
"no, but I'm a prefect" Hermione answered stunned-like.  
They didn't talk the rest of breakfast. 


	10. Read!

No Reviews???  
(  
ok..REVIEWS!!! PLZ!!!! 


	11. Diagon Alley

Real Chapter 10  
Diagon Alley  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of the characters. And I don't own  
evanescence or their songs!  
  
A/N: This chapter will have a song by evanescence, and so will the next  
one..this chapter's song by evanescence is called "Imaginary".  
  
Hermione went upstairs to her room after she got her Hogwarts letter. She was finishing a song she wrote. She was trying to think of a name for it.  
'Should I call it paper flowers? Or Dreaming? Or." she was cut off by harry knocking on her door. "Hermione? Can I come in?" he asked in a weary  
tone. "Sure, doors unlocked."  
She answered as he came in. "What are you writing? Doing homework I'm guessing." He joked. "Very funny, Mr. Potter, but your guess was wrong. I'm writing a song. I don't know what to call it though." She answered firmly.  
"Sing it then, maybe I can help." Harry said in a caring voice.  
"Here goes nothing." She whispered under her breath.  
  
i linger in the doorway  
  
of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name  
  
let me stay  
  
where the wind will whisper to me  
  
where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story  
  
The feeling in her voice shocked Harry.  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
  
i lie inside myself for hours  
  
and watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
don't say I'm out of touch  
  
with this rampant chaos - your reality  
  
i know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
  
the nightmare i built my own world to escape  
  
When he heard her sing, it sounded like heaven, he thought.  
  
in my field of paper flowers  
  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
  
i lie inside myself for hours  
  
and watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
  
cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
  
oh how i long for the deep sleep dreaming  
  
the goddess of imaginary light  
  
When she finished, Harry stood, shocked at her heavenly voice.  
"Was I that bad?" Hermione asked. Harry stood, dumbfounded, at her question. A few minutes later he answered, "Hell no! That was, was, just great, Magnificent, outstanding, and absolutely perfect!" he finished, his eyes still wide, and looking dumbfounded. Hermione Blushed a deep shade of  
scarlet after he said that. Hermione changed the subject a few seconds  
later.  
"Oh! We forgot about or school supplies!" Hermione remembered looking  
shocked for forgetting. The got the keys and raced outside to the car.  
At Diagon alley: Harry was just finished getting his books when he saw Cho. After his 5th  
year, he forgot about her and moved on to Hermione. Cho hopped over to  
harry and brightly said "Hi Harry! How are you?"  
Harry answered in a one-tone voice "Fine." Hermione came over and gave  
harry a kiss on the cheek. Cho saw this and her eyes enlarged. "Hi, uh.what's your name? I don't think I have met you before." Hermione said sarcastically. Cho gave her "The eye" and said dully "No, I think we have met before, but my name is Cho, Cho Chang." She gave Harry another quick smile and Hermione a "death look". When she left Harry laughed so hard he fall on the ground. Hermione was doing the same. When the finally got under control, Harry said, "Did you see the look on her face? It was a look I'll never forget!" Hermione nodded and laughed again. Once they were done with their "Giggling fit" the left the book store and headed for the robe stone (A/N can't remember the name). Harry and Hermione finished their shopping  
and headed back to the car.  
  
A/N: hope that was long enough! By the way, I don't write long chapters, cuz its going to be a longgggggggg story! But, I'll be gone between Aug. 24- 30! So no story then! I'll have 3-5 more chapters up before then! See you  
on the flip side!  
~*Midnight19*~ 


	12. My Last Breath

Chapter 12(I think)  
"My Last Breath"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs, characters, ext. Go sue some  
other 10-yr. old! A/N: yes, I'm 10! This song goes to evanescence's song, "My last breath".  
  
Harry and Hermione still remembered what happened on Diagon Alley. (A/N:  
what Herm said to Cho) Hermione was still cracking up when she thought about it. She continued writing her second song. Just like the last song  
she wrote, she couldn't think of a name for the song. She went over to Harry's room and knocked on the door. Hermione heard footsteps coming to the door. The door opened, and She saw Harry's face. "Harry, I have another song that I'm writing and I can't think of a name! Can you help?" Hermione  
asked. "Sure, but only if you sing it!" harry said with a smile.  
  
hold on to me love  
  
you know i can't stay long  
  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
  
can you hear me?  
  
can you feel me in your arms?  
  
holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
i'll miss the winter  
  
a world of fragile things  
  
look for me in the white forest  
  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
i know you hear me  
  
i can taste it in your tears  
  
holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
closing your eyes to disappear  
  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
but still you wake and know the truth  
  
no one's there  
  
say goodnight  
  
don't be afraid  
  
calling me calling me as you fade to black  
  
harry clapped when she was done. 'just as good as the last' harry though.  
"Well, what about a name for it?" Hermione asked.  
"My last Breath." Harry responded rather quickly.  
"I like it, I like it very much!" Hermione said and then laughed.  
Hermione walked out of Harry's room to go to her own.  
She put her notebook with her songs in it away and took out a book.  
  
A/N: I couldn't make it a long chapter, I'm leaving on the 24th and I'm very busy packing. Can someone tell me what a "Flame" Is? I have NO idea so I can't say "No Flames" or "Flames are ok". So please review! 10 or more  
reviews and I'll update on the 23rd!  
~*Midnight19*~ 


	13. Justa NoteREAD!

Just a note.I'm not TOO good at long chapters! I HATE when people don't like my stories just because I can't WRITE LONG CHAPTERS! If you want to help me out.then be my guest.post it in the reviews.but I swear the next one will be pretty long.if I can think of any ideas! Also, I sort of took some ideas from other writers.well sort of, an idea and changed it. Last, You HAVE to read "My Month at 'Mione's" By Friendly_Mione, ok? Huggies and Kissies! ~*Sista Night*~ 


End file.
